


Leech

by Balderouge, Doceo_Percepto



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Ahora obseno, Asi es también traduzco las etiquetas lidien con eso (Pero no los títulos porque ya saben estética), Canibalismo, Consentimiento es cuestionable, M/M, Marx arruina las cosas, Narrativa dispersa, That's right I just translated the additional tags too deal with it!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balderouge/pseuds/Balderouge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto
Summary: Cuando pesadillas letales comienzan a traspasar el pacífico pueblo de Dreamland, Kirby deja las fronteras para encontrar una solución. Pero trae a un monstruo con él.[Una mezcla entre el anime, los videojuegos y Dreamland es efectivamente un país desagradable. Personajes humanizados/Gijinka.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doceo_Percepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/gifts).
  * A translation of [Leech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258205) by [Doceo_Percepto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doceo_Percepto/pseuds/Doceo_Percepto). 



> Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eventualmente diera inicio a este trabajo y en verdad me emociona saber los cambios que esta historia tendrá con el paso de los capítulos. Por otro lado, no esperen nada explícito a la brevedad.

Todos sabían que no era seguro cruzar las fronteras de su ciudad pacífica, ya que Dreamland alojaba a la legendaria Vara de Estrella, que protegía a los aldeanos de pesadillas y demonios. Sin embargo, su protección no se extendía adelante de sus fronteras. Eso era el por qué los aldeanos nunca, jamás dejaban las fronteras de Dreamland.

Algunos niños demasiado curiosos habían cuestionado esta ley. Miraron fuera hacia el horizonte, creyendo para sí que el mundo exterior no parecía tan diferente que sus propios hogares. Los valles pacíficos, los bosques verdes y los azules cielos claros eran atractivos, no amenazantes, e inspiraron la curiosidad, en vez del miedo. Pero aquellos niños que se fueron nunca volvieron a casa, y nadie se atrevió a arriesgarse tras de ellos. Dejar las fronteras era morir.

Sólo una persona realmente sabía del mundo exterior. Se habría bombardeado con preguntas, tendría su aura la mitad de intimidante. Una capa morado intenso cubría su figura y su cara escondida bajo una fría máscara metálica. Sólo sus ojos amarillentos parecidos a una hendidura destellaban a través del corte en V de la máscara, y aquellos ojos tenían un hábito de fulminar con la mirada como si leyesen el alma buscando una carencia.

Su llegada ocurrió 16 años previos, cuando caminó a través de las puertas como una tormenta profana, aparentemente conducido por algún destino desconocido con un objetivo más allá de su conocimiento. Llevaba un pequeño bulto rosado con él y avanzó sobre el castillo como un hombre poseído.

Serían días antes de que los aldeanos supieran de las circunstancias que entonces acontecían: el hombre entró en el castillo y exigió una posición como caballero, lo que se le fue puntualmente concedido: incluso el rey glotón no podía negar que fuese mucho mejor tener tal persona como un aliado, antes que un enemigo.

Y durante dieciséis años, no pronunció una palabra del mundo exterior. Pocos se atrevieron a hablar con él en absoluto y aquellos que lo hicieron rápidamente aprendían que era un tema del cual prefería ignorar. Incluso el niño que había traído con él permaneció frustrantemente inconsciente, hasta que las pesadillas mortales comenzaran a usurpar su pueblo pacífico…

 

Un grito áspero sonó a través de los vestíbulos del castillo, mucho después de que el sol cayera, pero mucho antes de que se elevara. Cuando el grito sonó una segunda vez, Fumu despertó. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de frotar el sueño de sus ojos verdes. En los cuartos contiguos, podría oír el arrastre inequívoco de los miembros de su familia alzándose.

Por suerte, no había movimiento desde la cama contra la pared de enfrente. El único signo de su hermano era las puntas verdes azuladas de su pelo sucio que se pegaba desde un bulto de mantas. Bien - no tiene que perder más el sueño sobre esto.

Fumu se apresuró a su tocador y eligió una banda simple para amarrar su propio pelo rubio, sucio y largo. Sin tiempo para peinarlo con esmero o cambiar de su rosado pijama holgado.

Silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y fue de puntillas a la sala de estar, donde sus dos padres esperaban ya. Parecían tan agotados.

"¿Sabe quién es?" Fumu imploró. El ministro de gabinete y Memu sacudieron sus cabezas en respuesta, y los tres se escaparon al vestíbulo del castillo.

El chillido poco natural, aterrorizado no se repitió, y se encontraron estando de pie despistadamente en el vestíbulo oscuro, sin ninguna idea de donde había provenido.

"Oh, esto es tan inquietante", acentuó Memu. "¡Podría ser cualquiera, y no sabemos!"

Parm añadió inútilmente, "Creo que vino de la izquierda. . . o tal vez era la derecha. . . "

"No podemos ver nada en esta oscuridad. El rey Dedede realmente tiene que encender algunas luces", dijo Memu ansiosamente.

"Hmm. . . " Fumu dio un paso adelante, cuando dos ojos encendidos aparecieron delante de ella. Gañó y brincó atrás. "¡S-señor Meta Knight!"

"Mis disculpas, Fumu-san", contestó suavemente. "¿Entiendo que oíste el grito?"

"Sí, ¿sabe-?"

"Sospecho que es el capitán Doo. Apresúrese; debemos llegar allí rápidamente". Giró en su talón y acechó hacia el vestíbulo, capa revoloteando tras de él.

Fumu se apresuró tras de él, sabiendo que si se quedaba atrás probablemente no la esperaría, y con los vestíbulos tan oscuros, seguramente no quería perderse.

Fielmente siguió el sonido de sus pasos y su capa ondulante, comprobando hacia atrás con frecuencia para asegurarse que sus padres seguían el ritmo.

La luz débil se filtró en la oscuridad cuando se acercaron a una parte encendida del vestíbulo - los cuartos de los sirvientes. Un grito nuevo, horriblemente deformado y dividiendo el aire. El sonido glacial se podría sentir en los huesos, e hizo a Fumu estremecerse. El grito gradualmente se afiló a un quejido atascado. Sobre sus pasos, Fumu oyó las voces apanicadas de los sirvientes del castillo.

Meta Knight dobló sobre otra esquina, y la escena se abrió ante ellos. Quizás cientos de los sirvientes se juntaron en los vestíbulos, apiñándose el uno en el otro, cuchicheando y adicionando al caos general. Por requisito, todos ellos llevaban el simple pijama de desvanecido naranja que a menudo era demasiado grande para ellos. Embalados tan estrechamente, hicieron un mar de naranja.

"¡Despejen un camino!" La voz profunda de Meta Knight mandó sobre los sirvientes. Brincaron y refunfuñaron, pero al reconocer la voz del caballero, retrocedieron sin duda. Con sus espaldas presionadas fuertemente contra la pared, era un asunto más fácil para empujar a través de ellos y entrar en el cuarto del capitán Doo.

Fumu rodeó alrededor de Meta Knight para mirar detenidamente al cuarto. Mientras tanto, sus padres se ocuparon del asunto de calmar a los sirvientes nerviosos en el pasillo.

El propio Capitán estaba en su cama, empapado en tanto sudor que su pelo castaño oscuro se alisó a su frente. Aunque sus ojos se apretaran, Fumu todavía podría ver cómo rápidamente se movieron debajo de sus párpados. Dos sirvientes fieles estaban en su lado, tratando de dominar sus brazos.

Sus esfuerzos apenas tenían éxito, cuando azotó, gimió y luchó contra sus apretones como un loco. Como si algo totalmente demoniaco y monstruoso había tomado el control de sus miembros, gastó toda su energía para rechazar ciegamente a sus propios compañeros.

Meta Knight barrió hasta su lado de la cama, espantando a los sirvientes jóvenes. Inmediatamente el capitán Doo soltó otro grito horrible, desgarrador. El caballero agarró sus hombros y le sacudió bruscamente. "¡Capitán! ¡Capitán, despierte!"

"Ah, no lo lastime", Fumu chilló.

Los dientes apretados, Doo ciegamente apretó sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Meta Knight y enterró sus uñas profundamente.

Sólo enroscando sus muñecas Meta Knight podría liberarse, y luego el capitán Doo araño el aire como un animal poseído.

Meta Knight retrocedió, fulminando con la mirada a los sirvientes acumulados con sus ojos amarillos feroces. "Tráiganme un balde del agua".

Unos cuantos hicieron un pequeño '¡eep!" los ruidos y se apresuraron alrededor del cuarto en desconcierto antes de que Meta Knight vociferara, "¡Ahora!"

Se escaparon del cuarto. Era todo lo que Meta Knight podría hacer para dominar al capitán Doo mientras esperaban el agua. Varias veces Meta Knight hizo intentos por despertar al capitán, entre gritarle y sacudirle los hombros. Nada tenía éxito.

Después de lo que parecían horas, pero realmente sólo había sido un minuto o dos, un sirviente corrió atrás otra vez. En sus manos estaba un balde metálico tan lleno del agua que algo había salpicado abajo su frente.

Meta Knight inmediatamente agarró el balde y lanzó el agua a la cara del capitán. Empapó su sobrecama, ropa y pelo. Durante un solo momento, aquellos en el cuarto creyeron que había funcionado. Su paliza desesperada permanecía mientras su mente se retiraba de la pesadilla.

Pero sus músculos tensos nunca se relajaron, y sus ojos nunca se abrieron. Su cara poseyó la palidez de muerte. Su miedo sólo se montó para darse cuenta de que no despertaría.

Entonces Meta Knight gruñó bajo su aliento. Levantó una mano con guante blanco y la trajo bruscamente a través de la mejilla del capitán Doo, haciendo a la mayor parte de los otros criados brincar en asombro.

Los ojos de color caramelo asustados del capitán por fin se abrieron. Como un títere había soltado sus ataduras, Doo se relajó y bajó sus manos. Despacio, miró alrededor del cuarto y observó a los que le miraban, rápidamente reuniendo la escena. Espirando en alivio y agotamiento, se apoyó contra la cabecera. El color rápidamente volvió a sus mejillas pálidas.

"¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas recordar con qué estabas soñando?" Meta Knight apretó inmediatamente, estudiando a Doo con una intensidad inhumana.

"Una pesadilla", Doo corrigió, su voz ronca por gritar. "No un sueño".

Al instante, un compañero sirviente se acercó a él y refunfuñó bajo su aliento a su capitán. Fumu miró este cambio con gran curiosidad, ya que a pesar del hecho de que vivía en el castillo, todavía sabía muy poco sobre los modos enigmáticos de los criados. Eran cortos, pálidos y delgados, siempre con ojos de caramelo grandes y pelo sucio. Su la ropa correspondiente hacía imposible distinguirlos, y nunca hablaban inglés. Comunicando únicamente con su líder, uno nunca sabía exactamente lo que pensaban o decían.

El capitán Doo, sin embargo, entendía al discurso de los demás sin un problema. En respuesta al sirviente, saludó con la cabeza y sonrió agradecidamente. "S-sí, por favor".

El sirviente saludó con la cabeza y se lanzó del cuarto, cepillando por delante de Fumu sin un vistazo.

"Una pesadilla, entonces", corrigió Meta Knight.

"De mis compañeros", admitió el capitán Doo. "Era mi deber protegerlos de algún peligro desconocido, pero. . . " se estremeció otra vez.

"Si es alguna garantía, sé que nunca les fallaría en la vida".

Otro sirviente pasó a Fumu otra vez, sosteniendo una taza de agua. Tenían una capacidad poco natural de ser extraordinariamente rápidos cuando era pedido por Doo. Lo llevó al lado del capitán Doo y lo ofreció.

"Ah, gracias". Doo aceptó la taza y bebió como un hombre agonizante de sed. Lo devolvió vacío, y el sirviente se fue corriendo para llenarlo otra vez. Sus ojos se torcieron hacia Meta Knight. "Y gracias, señor. Debo mi vida a usted".

Meta Knight dio una pequeña cabezada y se retiró del lado de la cama del otro, permitiendo a los otros criados apiñarse otra vez y expresar preocupación por su líder. Resbaló a la salida del cuarto.

"Esta es la tercera en esta semana", Fumu pronunció. Había comenzado hace unos meses - alrededor de la medianoche, un aldeano había gritado como si fuese torturado. Cuando los otros trataron de despertarlos, el aldeano permaneció atrapado en su pesadilla. Se ponía cada vez más difícil despertar a los durmientes, y los acontecimientos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Aquellos que sufrían de las pesadillas se dominaron, volviendo a vivir todo de lo que más tuvieran miedo. La semana pasada, un aldeano había muerto retorciéndose en las convulsiones de la pesadilla, paranoia y miedo montado en Dreamland.

"Algo se debe hacer", contestó Meta Knight tranquilamente, aunque su aspecto debiera haber sugerido lo opuesto. Aunque hubiera cambiado claramente en su atuendo habitual antes de que llegara, la hombrera izquierda estaba torcida. Su pelo negro, por lo general inmaculadamente atado atrás, se caía ahora sobre su máscara y sobresalía en varios sitios. Las puntas oscuras apenas cepilladas sobre la hendidura en su máscara. Su capa colgada en una manera cansada, correspondiendo a sus hombros algo caídos - aunque tan pronto como Fumu pensaba esto, rechazaba el pensamiento. Era sólo una capa y no podía reflejar su propio cansancio.

"Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?" dijo Fumu.

Meta Knight no contestó inmediatamente, pareciendo perdido en el pensamiento. Estas pausas eran algo que Fumu se había acostumbrado - si no tuviera inmediatamente una respuesta suficiente, tendía a no contestar en absoluto hasta que encontrara una. Manipulo su pelo con la punta de sus dedos con impaciencia. "Sólo deseo que supiéramos lo que causa estas pesadillas".

"Hm".

Fumu le observó pensativamente. "¿A menos que. . . tenga alguna idea?"

Su aprecio chasqueó al cuarto detrás de él. Los sirvientes todavía se ocupaban con su líder - los otros estaban demasiado distraídos para notar su conversación. En el pasillo, Memu y Parm dirigían a más sirvientes de vuelta a sus cuartos. Aclaró su garganta y murmuró, "Creo la protección en la que Dreamland ha aprendido a confiar está fallando. La Vara de Estrella no nos mantiene seguros de las pesadillas".

El horror alcanzó la expresión de Fumu. "¿La Vara de Estrella no funciona más?"

"Todavía funciona, aunque apenas - por cuanto, no puedo decir. Hasta que averigüemos más sobre la fuente de este cambio, tenemos que retrasar los efectos mientras sea posible".

Acababa de decir quizás la cosa más espantosa que Fumu había oído alguna vez, ya que había crecido sabiendo la misma regla que los otros niños - la Vara de Estrella los mantenía seguros y vivos, mientras se quedara dentro de las fronteras. Aunque entrego la noticia en el mismo modo en que ordenaría en el restaurante de Kawasaki.

Aunque sobresaltada, se sintió 'sobre reaccionando' delante de él como si hubiese querido. En cambio, trató de imitar su actitud despreocupada. "T-tiene razón. De este modo, ¿qué haremos?"

“Debo investigar el asunto. Por el momento, sería mejor que descansaras”.

“¡Pero puedo ayudar!” Fumu presionó. “Si me dirigieras a cuáles libros podrían ser provechosos, si - “

“No”. Fijó su luz deslumbrante y misteriosa sobre ella severamente. “No vayas a buscar en este asunto. Duerme, Fumu. Hablaremos otra vez”.

En esto, dio vuelta y salió del cuarto.


	2. Capítulo 2

“Sí, por tanto, por supuesto me dijo que no investigara en ello, pero francamente, no puedo creer que creyera que simplemente lo dejaría ir”. Fumu hizo rodar sus ojos cuando sustituyó otro libro en el anaquel. “No es la única persona que puede hacer una investigación aquí”.

Ella y Kirby estaban en el sótano del castillo, en la biblioteca poco usada y poco conocida. Fumu acababa de terminar de contar la pesadilla del capitán Doo y el fiasco que la noche anterior había sido.

“¡Quiero decir, estoy de acuerdo!” Kirby lanzó un vistazo hacia la puerta. “Me siento algo culpable por ir a las espaldas de Meta Knight, pero esto es algo realmente importante. Si podemos ayudar en algo, deberíamos”.

“Kirby, ni siquiera te gusta leer”, Fumu suspiró, y Kirby se estremeció ante el tono maternal que era tan afectivo de adoptar.

“¿Y?” Kirby dijo, un poco defensivamente. “Si significa salvar las vidas de la gente, estoy listo para leer hasta el manual más aburrido. No es como si no pudiera leer”.

“Gracias a mí”, Fumu rió tontamente.

Esto picó un poco. Pero no estaba equivocada. A los niños en Dreamland no a menudo les enseñaban a leer o escribir. Kirby nunca habría aprendido sin Fumu, que en su juventud se movió sigilosamente lejos después de sus propias lecciones para instruir a Kirby.

“Bien, déjame llevar un poco del peso”, suplicó Kirby. “Quiero ayudar”.

Fumu dio un toque a sus labios pensativamente. “Bien, lo haría – pero francamente, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. He estado aquí toda la mañana y no he encontrado nada útil”.

“Tal vez hay una manera de detener las pesadillas. Como un atrapa-sueños o algo”

“Ya examiné esa idea…”. Fumu dirigió sus dedos a lo largo de las vértebras del libro. “Pensaba en los atrapa-sueños, o una especie de poción o hierba que pudiera detener las pesadillas. Pero no hay nada – nada sobre eso”.

“¡Eh!, bien … ¿y algo que te detenga de tener que dormir?”

“Eso es tonto, Kirby. La gente tiene que dormir para vivir”. Dio vuelta a él, una luz excitada en sus ojos, “realmente, está este ciclo llamado el ritmo circadiano. Leí sobre ello recientemente; es un ciclo que empata en toda clase de señales fisiológicas – en esencia, nos ayuda a regular nuestra alimentación y patrones de sueño. Si interrumpimos ese ciclo, realmente puede causar estragos en nuestros cuerpos”.

“Sí, pero …. El sueño de la gente ya está estropeado”, indicó Kirby.

Fumu puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. “Todavía duermen, sin embargo. Sólo no creo que mantener a los aldeanos despiertos todo el tiempo sea la solución correcta”.

“Mm” Kirby bajó su barbilla al escritorio y miró a Fumu cuando volvió a los anaqueles. Sacudió su cerebro para otras ideas.

“Sólo no sé qué hacer”, dijo Fumu sobre su hombro, “Quiero decir, el Sr. Tobita murió la semana pasada. De sólo una pesadilla. Es …” Se detuvo. “No se parece a nada que hayamos visto. Yo… no sé que hacer. Anoche, estaba tan preocupada por el capitán Doo…”.

Los ojos de Kirby se ensancharon. “Mira, e-encontraremos una solución, debe haber algo…”.

Fumu sacudió su cabeza. “Por supuesto. Tenemos que permanecer positivos”. Lanzó una mirada por sobre su hombro. “Kirby, ¿no se suponía que ayudaría a la señora Tani con sus flores hoy?”

“¡Ah, mierda!” Kirby golpeó su frente con su palma. “¡Se suponía que la encontraría esta mañana! Debe estar buscándome - “

“Tengo todo cubierto aquí, Kirby. Encontraré una solución, no te preocupes”.

“¡Gracias – estaré de vuelta después, Fumu – puedo ayudar, también!”

Kirby se escapó de la biblioteca y corrió por las escaleras del castillo de Dedede.

Era este castillo chillonamente grande que se posaba en el punto más alto de Dreamland. Aquí es donde el rey Dedede vivía, junto con su mordaz ayudante Escargón, y cualquier empleado del castillo, como Meta Knight, los criados del castillo, y los padres de Fumu. La biblioteca, mientras tanto, se sepultaba en el sótano del castillo, y muy descuidada por cualquiera excepto Fumu y Meta Knight (y a veces Kirby).

El resto de Dreamland, mientras tanto, estaba generalmente en bajas colinas balanceantes o prados llanos. El bulto de los aldeanos vivía en una amplia llanura sombreada por el castillo; cada casa era modesta y simple, pero muy a menudo lujosamente decorada con flores y hierbas, por los aldeanos compartía el orgullo del follaje natural de su ciudad.

Mientras Kirby trotaba lejos del castillo, la llanura se tumbaba abajo en una luz de oro nebulosa. Cada casa diminuta tenía un anillo de cordón alrededor de ellos de ricos verdes, amarillos y rojos.

Todo el año, Dreamland nunca fallaba en atraer a la mirada.

Kirby rápidamente corrió hasta el jardín particular de la Sra Tani y pidió perdón cuando se acercó. “¡Lamento llegar tan tarde, Sra Tani! Estaba metido en la biblioteca”.

La Sra Tani, una señora rechoncha cuyos seis niños estaban crecidos y se mudaron a sus propias casas, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y contempló a Kirby preocupadamente. “¿La biblioteca?” Sacudió su cabeza. “Conseguirás ideas tontas en tu cabeza, como Fuma”.

“Fumu”.

“Cierto, por supuesto. Ya he comenzado el trabajo, pero te necesitaré para el levantamiento pesado.  Traerías aquellas margaritas ¿Cierto? Captarán más sol en el lado este de mi casa…”

Kirby obedientemente agarró la caja rica de tierra con margaritas de blanco perla. “Investigábamos cómo arreglar las pesadillas que la gente sigue teniendo. Hay libros que hablan de curas a otra clase de enfermedades, por lo tanto, tal vez tienen algo que pueda curar lo que ha estado pasando últimamente”.

Su expresión se oscureció ligeramente. “Son todas tonterías. Sabes por qué realmente tenemos pesadillas, ¿verdad? Pon la caja allí abajo, querido, gracias”.

“¿Por qué las tenemos?”

Meneó su dedo. “¡Curiosidad! ¿No has notado el patrón, Kirby?”

“No sé qué es lo que quiere decir…”

“La primera curiosidad – y ese hombre es el mal entrometido de todos nosotros. Gasta la mitad de su tiempo fisgoneando a lo largo de la frontera de nuestra ciudad, pegando su nariz en extraños asuntos que no nos corresponde saber”.

“Es curioso sólo sobre mundo exterior”, dijo Kirby suavemente.

“¡Y justo ahí está el problema! ¡Así pues, por supuesto está aquejado primero! ¡Y el incidente más reciente, con el capitán Doo – no creerás que no oí sobre eso! Sin duda tiene hábitos extraños sobre los cuales no sabemos. Encerrado en ese castillo, las estrellas saben lo que pueda estar mal con el cerebro de una persona …. Lo que digo es, es un mal negocio preguntarse sobre el mundo exterior. Estas pesadillas nunca fueron una molestia cuando todos se preocupaban de sus propios asuntos. Las violetas, Kirby, las violetas – no las peonías, aquellas van al otro lado”.

Kirby agarró la caja apropiada y la siguió cuando recogió sus instrumentos de horticultura y le dirigió al nuevo parterre.

“Todo lo que digo es, ten cuidado”. Le dio una mirada suave, maternal. “Mantente lejos de esa biblioteca y no contemples las fronteras demasiado. Lo más que puedo hacer es mantenerte seguro”.

“No necesito protección, Sra Tani. Tengo tod mi entrenamiento de Meta Knight, y no creo que los libros me hagan daño”.

“Bien, bien”, dijo, en la clase de modo que significaba que no le creía en absoluto. “Ven acá y ayúdame a poner estas violetas adentro. A mis viejas rodillas no les gusta cuando hago eso…”

“Sí, señora”. Mientras Kirby creaba pequeños pedidos en el suelo para las nuevas plantas, la Sra Tani traqueteaba sobre la superstición y los peligros de las fronteras. Kirby era silencioso, sin embargo, otra vez, encontró sus pensamientos inestables.

Siempre los aldeanos advirtieron contra pasos fuera de Dreamland – el exterior, estuvieron de acuerdo, demonios alojados y monstruos mucho más horríficos que uno podría imaginar alguna vez.

Eso era bastante simple de entender y seguir, sobre todo ya que algunos niños habían cruzado la frontera y nunca habían vuelto (consumidos por demonios, los aldeanos tristemente concordados).

Lo que no tenía sentido era el hecho que el propio Kirby había venido de fuera de los bordes. No que recordara ese tiempo: no había sido nada más que un niño cuando Meta Knight (según las historias que le dijeron) le llevó a Dreamland desde mundo exterior.

Si el lugar fuera de las fronteras de Dreamland estuviera lleno solamente de demonios y monstruos, entonces …. ¿Cómo podrían Meta Knight y Kirby haber venido de tal lugar? ¿Qué había realmente ahí?

Por supuesto, la persona que absolutamente debería saber la respuesta a esto era Meta Knight …. Pero el caballero hosco nunca compartía un solo fragmento de información sobre ello a Kirby o a cualquier otro Dream Landers. Silenciosamente concordó con la narrativa que los aldeanos proveían, e instruyó a Kirby de nunca dejar las fronteras.

Kirby solía pedir historias y suplicar por saber cuál era su origen verdadero (Fumu tenía al ministro Parm y a Memu – pero ¿quiénes eran los padres de Kirby?) pero en este tema, como con muchos otros, Meta Knight era eternamente silencioso. A tiempo, Kirby dejó de preguntar.

Pero nunca dejó de preguntarse.

Ahora mismo, sus ojos vagaron a la frontera distante, el borde desmarcado que comenzaba directamente antes de que el bosque lo hiciera, y se _preguntó_.

“¿A dónde miras?”

“Ninguna parte”, Kirby dijo de prisa.

“Ninguna parte”, se quejó, cruzando sus brazos. “Es la frontera, ¿verdad?”

Kirby suspiró.

“Ese es un billete de ida a tu tumba”, advirtió la Sra Tani. “Toda tu vida has contemplado esa frontera, Kirby. Algún día tienes que mirar el pueblo hermoso alrededor de tí. Siéntete cómodo”.

“Sí, Sra Tani”.

“¡Kirby! ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Casi rasgas la raíz de esa flor!”

“L-lo siento…”

“Has estado distraído toda la mañana”, resolló la Sra Tani con desaprobación. “¿Por qué no corres? Puedo terminar estos brotes sola”.

“¿Es - está segura? Le puedo echar una mano – “

“Ah, ve. Ya hiciste el levantamiento pesado para mí, Kirby. Manejaré estas últimas flores”.

“Si es está segura…”

“Absolutamente. Ah – aquí – quieres algo a cambio, ¿verdad?”

“En verdad, está bien – “

Cavó en su bolsillo y retiró tres dulces envueltos, dejándolos caer en la mano extendida de Kirby.

“Ah, gracias”, Kirby hizo apartar la vista en los dulces que se avergonzaba por todavía amar. La Sra Tani los daba a todos los niños del pueblo cuando le ayudaban. Cuando se los dio a Kirby, era un recordatorio subsecuente que ella – y todos los otros aldeanos – le veían como poco más que un niño.

Kirby exhaló. Meta Knight le trataba como un adulto; los aldeanos le trataraban como un niño. ¿No había algo en medio?

Lo había por supuesto, cosas más importantes que quejarse sobre cómo todos lo trataban cuando debería sólo estar agradecido. Para principiantes, debería revisar de nuevo a Fumu. Tal vez había encontrado alguna cura a las pesadillas.

“¿Oye Fumu?” Kirby hizo trotó en la biblioteca y balanceó su mirada fija alrededor. “¿Fumu?”

Ninguna respuesta. Miró detenidamente a los anaqueles. “¿Fumu? ¿Hola? ¡Fumu!”

“En la parte trasera, Kirby”.

Kirby serpenteó a la misma espina de la biblioteca, que era sin ventanas y tenía poca circulación de aire – a menudo estaba más caliente y olía de manera aplastante como a libro polvoriento.

Fumu se puso arriba en un taburete, que hojeaba desde el mismo estante superior.

Una pequeña mesa detrás de ella tenía otro montón de tomos colocados en ella. Cuándo Kirby se acercó, vio que uno estaba abierto con un dibujo de una flor blanca de cinco pétalos.

“¿Qué es eso?” Kirby preguntó, y leyó, _El Narcao es un pequeño y curioso perenne encontrado en regiones arboladas profundas, poseyendo efectos biológicos extraños en el cuerpo humano. De ser ingerido en pequeñas cantidades – un pétalo o dos antes de dormir – la planta inducirá un relajante, sueño sin sueños. De ser ingerido en cantidades más grandes –_

“Oh n-no es nada, espera – “Maniobrando varios libros, Fumu torpemente corrió hacia la mesa: Kirby agarró el libro antes de que lo pudiera enganchar.

“¿Una planta que causa sueños sin sueños?” Kirby dijo, “¡Fumu, has encontrado la respuesta!”

“No, no lo es – “Sacudió su cabeza, pareciendo rendida. “Lo siento, Kirby, pensé guardar ese libro en su sitio; dámelo”.

“¡Espera, no – Fumu esto es! ¡Así es cómo podemos curar a los aldeanos!”

Suspiró. “Lo sé, lo pensé también, Kirby, pero no es una opción”.

“¿Por qué no? Esto - “ _perenne encontrado en profundas regiones arboladas_

“Sólo se puede encontrar fuera de la frontera”, confirmó Fumu tristemente.

Si… si esto fuera verdad, entonces alguien había ido a través de la frontera, y había vuelto a Dreamland. La mente de Kirby zumbó.

“Es un libro muy viejo, y nunca he oído antes del apellido del autor. Puede ser mera ficción especulativa”, dijo Fumu. “Encontraremos otra opción, Kirby”.

“Pero esta planta – Narcao – es exactamente lo que necesitamos”. Y la representación muy realista de ella en el texto, así como sus efectos en el cuerpo, no sonaba en absoluto a especulación.

“Es exactamente lo que no podemos conseguir”, contestó Fumu, exasperada. “Dame el libro, Kirby”.

“¿Pero y si lo pudiéramos conseguir? Y si …. Fuera – “

“Absolutamente no”.

“¡Pero Fumu, esto dice que se encuentran en regiones arboladas – el bosque esta sólo fuera de la frontera!”

“No. No”. Sacudió su cabeza firmemente. “No estás sugiriendo eso”.

“Fumu, alguien murió la semana pasada. ¡Si seguimos quedándonos esperando una solución perfecta, entonces – entonces alguien más podría! ¡Lo dijiste tu misma – no hay nada más en la biblioteca!”

“Nada más _aún_ ”.

“ _Esto_ es algo”, insistió Kirby, haciendo gestos en el libro. “Si sólo fuera al bosque por – no sé – una hora. Sólo una hora. Y buscara esta cosa; podría volver con los brazos llenos de ella, y luego – “

“No vas a ir”, dijo Fumu bruscamente. “Kirby, esto no está para debate”.

“¿Por qué no? Traeré mi espada; ¡estaré seguro!”

“¡No!” Fumu arrebató el libro de sus brazos. “Todavía eres sólo un adolescente - “

“Y también tu – “

“Y no voy, tampoco. Nadie irá. La gente desaparece cuando deja la frontera, Kirby – la gente muere”.

Giró en su talón y marchó el libro lejos.

El corazón de Kirby martilló en sus oídos, y al instante se sintió culpable de incitar un argumento que había afectado a Fumu. Nunca fue una persona argumentativa o confrontaría, y se debería haber acercado a ella en una manera más comprensiva.

Al mismo tiempo… se había hecho tan apasionado sobre ello porque la gente sufría de pesadillas que se podrían hacer letales – y una posible solución sólo estaba fuera de las fronteras de Dreamland. Sólo al alcance. Si sólo fuera suficientemente valiente para cruzar esa línea invisible.

Y la gente había sobrevivido el mundo exterior; ¡Era hostil, pero sobrevivible! Estaba este autor, que había continuado a escribir un libro sobre plantas fuera de la frontera. Estaba Meta Knight por supuesto, que había venido del mundo exterior. Incluso el propio Kirby vino del exterior, aun si fuera entonces sólo un niño y ahora no tuviera memoria de él.

Kirby masticó su labio, corazón corriendo.

Si esperaban…. Entonces alguien más podría sufrir por una pesadilla esta noche. Alguien más podría morir…

“Ohh mierda”, Kirby susurró y agarró su pelo. Meta Knight le había dicho explícitamente nunca cruzar la frontera. Había considerado desobedecer antes, por supuesto – sintió un tirón al mundo exterior siempre que miraba la frontera. Pero nunca hubo razón de ir excepto su propio deseo egoísta de ello.

Ahora… ahora había una brillante razón verde e intermitente de que debería ir. No era sólo con sus propios objetivos egoístas, sino porque esta planta – el Narcao – podría salvar vidas.

Los ojos de Kirby se lanzaron a la espalda de Fumu. Había vuelto a los anaqueles.

“¿O-oye Fumu?”

“¿Sí?”

“Yo ….  Voy…” se frunció. “¡Voyatomarundecansoparacomer!”

“¿¡Eh!?”

Kirby limpió su garganta. “Um, dije, voy a tomar un descanso para comer”.

“Adelante. Comí algo antes, así que creo que estaré bien por otra hora”.

Kirby chupó en un aliento agudo.

Él…. realmente iba a hacer esto, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paréntesis: ¿Alguien aquí lee doujinshi's en MyReadingManga? ¡Últimamente han subido un torrencial de doujinshi's de Boku no Hero Academia y son una maravilla! (Si es que saben a lo que me refiero!)

**Author's Note:**

> Y por si se lo preguntan, no pretendo traducir para siempre, en algún momento me placerá escribir mis propias historias (Me imagino que a nadie le interesa pero, meh).  
> En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
